


New Years Kinkbook

by BigGleeFanatic



Series: Kinktober and other smut fics [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Crossdressing, Dom Jeremy Heere, Dom Michael Mell, Dom Rich Goranski, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, First Time, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spanking, Trans Michael, sneeze kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGleeFanatic/pseuds/BigGleeFanatic
Summary: Since I got a few requests after Kinktober, I figured I'd open another book. So leave some request and after Christmas, I will start posting.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Kinktober and other smut fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489307
Comments: 40
Kudos: 42





	1. Give Me Prompts

Prompt me, command me, guys! Welcome to the next book. The same rules apply, though if you forgot here is the suggested way of requesting a prompt.

A)

Fandom(s):

Characters:

Prompt:

B) 

Fandom(s):

Characters:

Kink:

or

C)

Fandom(s)

Character:

Authors Choice

Anyways, if you want something specific just say it point-blank. There are only two things I won't write and that is ignored safewords and the SQUIP with anyone. Other than that, go for it. Thank you all in advance, and you will see your request soon!

Edit:

I'm going to be blunt, I don't know when I am going to write these. I have tried to write the prompts I have received and I can't. I get a paragraph in and I lose all inspiration. I will try to get the prompts out, but I can't promise it will be anytime soon. Keep on requesting if you want and I will try to get these out when I can. Have a happy New Year guys.


	2. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay I have a really weird one and feel free to deny this one but I can assure you it's 100% in a consensual scenario but Sneeze kink??? With either boyf riends, Ev and Connor, or Jer and Rich. Ackk ik its weird sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:AParallelLine

Rich hated the first few weeks of spring. With all the pollen in the air his allergies were sure to act up. His eyes would water and he would constantly sneeze. Jeremy thought it was cute when he would sneeze. He said that his nose always scrunched up and his sneezes were like a kittens. 

“They are so small, it’s adorable.” He laughed, kissing his head before another sneezing fit began. Gosh he hated the springtime. 

“You okay Rich?” The question came out of nowhere, though to be fair he wasn’t listening. Rich looked over at Jeremy, who was messing with the blinds on his window. The window had been cracked, and since then Rich could feel his eyes begin to water a bit. 

“Sorry, allergies are a bitch.” Rich said. Though it sounded more along the lines of, ‘Thorry, allergieth are a bitch’ due to his lisp. He was congested on top of that, which didn’t help with his boyfriends understatement. Jeremy frowned and looked back at the window. He went to close it, but Rich stopped him.

“No, it’s fine. Pollen just isn’t my friend, you know.” He chuckled. The look on Jeremy’s face changed to one he couldn’t read. Though it didn’t look bad, if anything, he looked the exact opposite. Rich didn’t have the chance to analyze the new look on his lover’s face. He felt a tickling sensation in his nose and he soon began to sneeze. 

“Ehh ah choo.” He felt his head moving forwards and he moved to cover his mouth with his arm. 

“Uhh, sorry Jer.” He mumbled. Jeremy handed him a tissue. 

“It’s all good, I don’t mind.” He said. His voice was high pitched and one look at him showed that he was embarrassed. His cheeks were red and he was looking away from him. 

“You okay?” Rich new he sounded like crap. His voice was scratchy and he could tell that he wasn’t as loud as he wanted to be. Jeremy still nodded and looked back at him. The first thing he noticed was that Jeremy’s pupils were dilated. 

“You sure? You look a little off.” Coming from him probably made him sound hypocritical. Though, his boyf came first. 

“I am more than okay.” His boyfriend's voice was cracking. First sign that something was up. Jeremy then headed over to his bed, pushing the other boy towards it as well. This was sign two. 

“Jer? What are you-” His words were cut off by a swift kiss on the lips. Jeremy’s hands rested on his sides as he deepened the kiss. His lips were soft and tasted minty. The boy’s tongue brushed against his lips and soon he could feel the other’s tongue on his own. Before long he pulled away quickly and Jeremy whined softly. He could feel that the taller boy was half hard already. This was sign three. Rich had no idea who pushed the other onto the bed, but they were both on it rather quickly. Soon he began to kiss him again, resting his own hands on his waist. Rich let his hands go up Jeremy’s shirt, squeezing slightly knowing that Jeremy enjoyed it. After a few minutes Rich pulled away from his boyfriends lips and smirked, which was gone the second another sneeze came.

“Bless you.” Jeremy laughed. Rich didn’t respond, instead he continued to look at his growing bulge.

“Look at you babe.” Rich said. Jeremy blushed lightly as he glanced down at his pants.

“It’s hot.” He mumbled. Rich smirked and pushed Jeremy so he could be over the taller boy.

“Is this what you wanted?” He whispered, sniffling slightly. Jeremy whined in response as he nodded.

“Want you to touch me. Please Rich.” He pleaded. Jeremy kicked his pants away, letting them land on the floor in front of the bed. 

“Eagered?” Rich asked. Jeremy moaned quietly and spread his legs, letting Rich have more access to his already erect cock. 

“If I had known that you got off on me-” Rich sneezed violently, efficiently cutting himself off. 

“Sneezing ugh. If I had known, we would have done this much earlier.” He said, reaching over for another tissue. Jeremy continued to look up at him, his eyes looking glazed over with lust. As soon as he finished wiping his nose he went back to kissing the boy. This kiss was much more rough. Rich nipped at his bottom lip, sucking on it gently. His hands went down to Jeremy’s briefs. He instantly cupped the boy’s bulge, pressing onto it. 

“Please, more.” Jeremy begged, pulling away momentarily. Rich went to kiss his neck, sucking harshly on the skin. He knew he was going to give the boy a hickey or five by the end of this. Neither boy cared that much about it. At the same time he began to pull Jeremy’s briefs off. Those joined his pants on the floor and Rich pulled away, admiring the view. Jeremy flushed a light shade of pink despite them seeing the other nude for a couple years now. 

“There is something else.” Jeremy mumbled out of nowhere. Rich cocked his head to the side and Jeremy lifted his hips and spread his legs, revealing the plug he already had in his hole. Rich licked his lips as he stared at it. The plug black and it had a silver circle in the center, telling him that it was the type that vibrated. 

“When were you going to tell me about this?” He asked. Jeremy whimpered and Rich smirked. This was definitely going to be fun.

“I just did.” Jeremy mumbled. Rich snorted and shook his head, before he could say anything he felt the familiar tickle in his nose. 

“Uh choo!” He sneezed, repeatedly. Jeremy giggled and his cock twitched in interest against his chest. Rich could feel his own cock growing harder in his briefs. Both his pants and briefs were starting to feel uncomfortably tight. 

“What do you want, babe?” Rich asked, tapping on the center of the toy. He couldn’t hear anything, though the look on Jeremy’s face said it was now on. 

“T-touch me, please.” He said, his voice shaking. So he did. He first grabbed the base of his cock, gently squeezing it and moving downwards. His other hand moved to the plug and twisted it. Jeremy whined, begging Rich to speed up. Rich compiled without a word, pressing on the plugs center again, this time he could swear he heard a faint vibration sound. 

“R-Rich please.” Jeremy begs. Rich continued to pump the boy’s cock with longer strokes and a faster pace. The boy under him was babbling under him about how good it felt. He could see that Jeremy’s face was turning a deep shade of red as he continued, and his eyes looked a bit watery, but he wasn’t sure. 

“Please, Rich.” Jeremy moaned. Rich could see the tears prickling in Jeremy’s eyes. Said boy then closed his eyes, tell sign one and two that he was going to come. Rich switched the toy off and out of him. He continued to pump his cock. Jeremy’s eyes remained closed and his moans didn’t cease. Rich could feel the sticky substance covering his fist as he pumped the others cock. He could feel a sneeze coming to and he covered his nose with his arm, sneezing quickly. When he looked back he saw his hand covered with come and Jeremy was panting quietly under him. 

“Was it good for you?” Rich asked. He could hear the amusement in his own voice. Jeremy nodded and looked towards him. More specifically, his lower half.

“Do you want me too-” Jeremy asked, his voice was a much higher pitch than usual. Rich wanted to ask what he was talking about when Jeremy started to pull at his pants. Now he got it.

“Please.” The words were breathy and had an effect on Jeremy clearly. The taller boy instantly went to pull down his pants.

“Do you want me too-” Jeremy asked, his voice was a much higher pitch than usual. Rich wanted to ask what he was talking about when Jeremy started to pull at his pants. Now he got it. 

“Please.” The words were breathy and had an effect on Jeremy clearly. The taller boy instantly went to pull down his pants. He could feel Jeremy’s clumsy hands trying to pull down his zipper, failing for the most part. He went to help him out before he felt another sneeze coming on. Jeremy stopped trying to undo his zipper when he heard the hitch in his breath. .

“Don’t hold it back.” Jeremy said, and he sneezed again. Jeremy whined again and pulled down his pants, forgetting the zipper altogether. The cool air was a shock on his legs, though he didn’t have long to think about it. Jeremy gave his bulge a lick from the outside of his briefs. 

“Wha-” His words were cut off by a moan. Jeremy snickered and went back to licking him. The licks soon turned into his mouthing his cock through the close. The fabric was quickly turned damp. Rich moved his hands down and began to gently pull at his hair. His fingers getting trapped in small knots that were in said hair. Jeremy pulled away and moaned quietly at first. This was new. 

“Hair pulling huh?” Rich snorted. Jeremy glared and pulled his briefs off. Rich’s dick sprung out, revealing just how hard he was. 

“I wouldn’t talk.” He said, wrapping his fingers around his cock. Precome was already beading from the head and Jeremy used his thumb to spread it down. Before long he was stroking his cock slowly. It was nice at first, him just taking his time. The feeling of his warm hand around his cock sent blood down to said body part. He grew harder and harder as the minutes past. 

“Jere, please. Faster.” Rich moaned. He began to increase his pace, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. So Rich began to thrust his hips in a slightly faster pace, hoping to get the needed friction. 

“Rich.” Jeremy moaned before he stopped, moving his other hand to Rich’s waist to stop the movement. He then tightened his grip and moved down. Rich closed his eyes tightly when he felt Jeremy licked the head of his cock. 

“Jere.” He responded. The licking quickly turned into light sucking, first it was only the head. Jeremy slowly took his cock in, he was still pumping his dick. It was almost as though every touch was a new shock in that spot. It was much different than the SQUIPs shocking, this was very pleasant. 

“Jere, so good.” He moaned. Jeremy looked up at him and winked before he swallowed him. The sensation of going down his throat was, for lack of a better word, hot. The tight feeling of his throat felt better than his hand ever could. He felt himself grow harder as he went in deeper. He knew he was going to come before Jeremy would let him go.

"Jeremy, I'm going to-" Rich gasped. Jeremy made no indication of hearing him. Instead he swallowed around him again. He then quickly pulled off him and began to pump his cock, having the head point towards his face. Rich came almost instantly. Sometime in the next few minutes Jeremy laid back onto the bed and Rich followed his lead. The two boys laid in silence as their high came to an end. Rich had his arms sprawled across Jeremy’s bare torso. The light red marks that had covered it were already turning into a dark purple. The taller boy didn’t make any attempt to push Rich away from them. His arm resting over Rich’s back. 

“What are you thinking so deeply about?” The taller boy hummed. Rich looked up at him and smiled. 

“I still can’t believe you have a sneeze kink.” Rich laughed, sniffling slightly. Jeremy playfully shoved him away, removing his arm from the boy’s back prior. 

“Do I need to remind you of who asked me to do body shots off him?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. Rich shrugged, lips quirking into a smirk.

“Who doesn’t think belly buttons are hot?” He asked. Jeremy snorted, shaking his head. Rich sighed, closing his eyes for a second. He could feel a sneeze coming, though he didn’t hold it back. If Jeremy continued to react how he did then maybe spring isn’t so sucky after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not dead or gone. Honestly this semester was kicking my ass and I had no time or inspiration to write. Then I forgot about this, then my laptop broke... Laptop is still broken and I decided to start writing on my phone and iPad until I can get to a library or I cave in and buy a new one. 
> 
> With that, I’m not going to promise regular updates. Keep sending in request and I’ll get to them eventually. I’m on a Spicy Bis kick right now, thus me posting this one.


End file.
